Bonnie and Clyde
by xox.MyWorldIsDifferent.xox
Summary: Some would say it was the defining moment of their relationship.


_You've read the story of Jesse James-  
Of how he lived and died;  
If you're still in need  
Of something to read  
Here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seven years ago they met, with a mutual dislike of the other and absolutely no trust in their respective organisations.

She came from a place foreign to him, but not the man who had murdered his friend, and that made her lesser than his father.

And he, merely a rich boy in her eyes, had it too easy, and it simply wasn't fair when she stood in solidarity, trying in vain to rescue her brother.

Some would say it was the defining moment of their relationship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Even though, theatrically speaking, their first conversation was about phone sex, they become slightly less hostile towards each other one rainy night when a certain conversation over cold pizza and hot coffee ignited a small spark that soon set alight their future.

It was not something they could see, but afterwards when they sat lonely on their couches with millions of thoughts racing through their minds they could feel a major difference in the air.

And when they woke, that air was already in their blood, in their heart, and there was no going back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was told he was married to her and their life was placed in a cream coloured folder for them to study. He took it for the night and she briefly went through it in the morning, after she had been warned by several people the consequences of stuffing up.

He smiled and laughed but didn't feel it, not until she changed and suddenly there was a sea of green amidst those brown legs.

They slept together that night, and as she snored beside him he was haunted by dreams of old friends and vaguely he could hear Kate whisper in his ear, "be careful, Tony."

He never really listened to her anyway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She fell, hard, and it was so unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Feelings were okay now, or so she was told, but by the time she worked up the courage to say something he had a new name, and he had fallen too.

So she picked herself up, dusted herself off, and carried on with her life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Habits were formed when he began to pick himself up, too, after lies tore him away from his love. Their unusual and random Movie Nights became frequent on Friday's along with pizza and wine, but she was still warned, because there were people who cared, herself included.

She never thought this could happen to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She almost died.

He panicked when he heard that her fake psycho boyfriend had pulled a gun on her and only just failed to miss. He tried cheering her up, just a little, and he found that something was very wrong with her eyes and her head.

Later that night she lay on his couch asleep, and he wondered how he had befriended an assassin in the first place, even if she looked childlike in the dim light of his living room.

He camped out on the ground beside her, because she almost died, and one day 'almost' might be removed from the equation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She sang in a bar wearing a backless blue dress, and there was a man at the back who had managed to steal her heart from the one she had left in America.

She didn't like leaving them like that, with death hanging over her in an odd fashion. The fiery red head had, once, been her only confidant and know the world had moved on, leaving her behind and breathless.

She smiled and sauntered her way back to the stage, and she could almost see them, her friends sitting and drinking, laughing.

Then a bomb exploded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He missed their faces, their presence most of all.

Aboard a ship filled with men he didn't know, and didn't really want to know, he felt lonelier than he had ever felt. Ever.

There were adventures, sure, but no crime scenes, no nicknames, no hair tousling and no Caf-Pows! He even missed the head slaps, and the stories. He had no real link to the outside world, he soon discovered, until he saw two faces over a blurry video feed and was told to hack. He felt alive, and a little guilty, but it wasn't until he got back that he learnt what had happened to her in Morocco.

Then, the guilt grew slightly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a picture of a man standing in front of a boat on her desk, and several phone calls in a language he didn't understand, and it hit him hard when he learnt she had left something behind in Israel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She heard the gunshots and ran for all she was worth.

The door was thrown open and she saw him, and Michael, and blood. She helped Michael first, screamed at him, and failed to comprehend what her emotions were telling her.

In the hospital she stood with more blood on her hands and he had something wrong with his arm, but her head was everywhere; in her lounge, in the hospital, back to Morocco. She remembered the phone calls to friends, and the accusations she had been prepared to throw at him.

She should be angry at Michael, but when the nurse tells her ever so gently that she won't ever be able to, well, that makes her angrier at somebody else.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When her apartment exploded, she realised who was responsible and blocked out the world.

His arm still drove her insane and her fingers scrubbed her hands raw, and then they flew back to her home and it appeared that they both got played by the same game.

But the issues from a lifetime ago resurfaced and when she pushed her gun into his chest, it was so she had someone to be angry at. She needed someone to hit and threaten, and he let her because he knew she had been in love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was left a broken shell, staring down an empty tarmac with anger coursing through her blood and evaporating their spark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On a boat somewhere he didn't know she was, she pushed Daniel up against a wall and kissed him. He tasted like sweat and gunpowder, and for a moment she was taken back to a hotel room with a green dress and somebody else's lips. Those other lips were soft and tasted like sweet strawberries and aftershave, and she got lost in them until tobacco brought her back to the boat.

Now Daniel tasted like sweat, gunpowder and tobacco, and it wasn't right.

So she walked away before she could disappoint herself further.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He sat in front of a bubbly blonde who had a pointy face and slim legs. She was wrong in more ways than one but so far the best of the all the others, and he couldn't think of a reason to say no.

Yesterday, or maybe the day before, he had been told her boat or ship or whatever had sunk to the bottom of the ocean and she had sunk with it.

When he refused the pointy faced newbie because two days ago she had died, he was reminded that it had actually been two weeks and they have to move on.

That night he went home knowing that tomorrow another stack of personal files would be on his desk and so he drank the wine from their Move Nights until there was none left.

Unbeknownst to him, she sat hidden somewhere in a Horn halfway across the world, trying not to scream as they pressed lit cigarettes onto her thighs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He learnt about her mission and how it got her killed, and he realised then that she must be something more for him to decide to join her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She counted the nights until she ran out of fingers and toes, and then she sat alone in a cell imagining what she would say to him. She would recite six different apologies over in her head and wish with all her might that they could hear what she was trying to say.

And once, when she thought she could see them and her feverish hallucinations woke the men, her apologies spilled onto the ground to be forgotten as they descended upon her with clubs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He supposed he had never felt more scared, or alive, ever before in his life. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a dessert with some sort of a plan devised to get out of this place, and yet he hoped that he wouldn't.

The chair in front of him housed another person, and as the bag was ripped from her head he thought he had already been killed.

But it was so real and she was alive, when yesterday she had not been, and he tried to assure her that they would rescue her, although he couldn't say that when he didn't believe it himself. They held a knife to her throat and he spoke so fast the words blended into everything after that until he had an arm around her shoulder and grasped her other hand tightly with his own.

Some would say it was the defining moment of their relationship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The road was so dimly lighted;  
There were no highway signs to guide;  
But they made up their minds  
If all roads were blind,  
They wouldn't give up till they died._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She lead him to the bathroom and tried to remember the apologies she had thought of back in Somalia, but they were covered in sand now and so she said other, lesser, things to him. When she had finished she kissed his cheek and held on for a little longer because she thought that she would never see him again.

And then somehow, slowly, their spark reignited.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She wanted to become one of them and was cut short by a name she had almost forgotten.

Now Daniel and his gun powdered lips laid on a cold slab to be examined by a stranger to him and family to her. She visited him once and then let him go.

Someone she had once trusted came to save her and she sat staring at the one-way glass whilst she was asked questions, trying to answer honestly and not think of him. Malachi Ben-Gidon, the man she had once slept with in a weapons carrier, changed her story and she wasn't sad to see him go.

She was forgiven by the one person that mattered most, and suddenly 'approved' was stamped across a sheet of paper for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He let her in that night and she searched high and low for wine that didn't exist before giving up and asking for a shower. He sat on the couch watching an old movie until he heard her cry, and then he helped her to his couch so she could cry some more.

Later he held her close and stopped her towel from slipping, and didn't protest once when she laid down and fell asleep with her head on his lap.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After she had healed some more and had stopped falling asleep at his house, they were handed another cream coloured folder and sent on a plane.

Paris was all they had expected and more, minus a second bed, and that night she laid on the couch after a stubborn fight had left him fuming and her admitting that maybe she shouldn't share with him. He had all the comfort in the world waiting for him, and yet despite this he camped out on the ground beside her.

Sometime during the night she woke and joined him, and in the early hours of the morning they migrated back to the bed together.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She studied hard for a place in his country, and he promised he would be there shaking his head when she was naturalised into the U.S.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he never showed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He watched her when she returned from Miami glowing and tanned, and after a few months of snooping he discovered there was somebody new.

He met somebody else, too, when Rota came to DC, but it was different when compared to a French arms dealer's daughter. They kissed in the lady's change room and he was thankful it wasn't the men's room, because that was too sacred even for her.

EJ stole his heart, and the ground appeared too fast when he fell.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She introduced her boyfriend to them unexpectedly, even for her, and it was on the wrong circumstances. But he had EJ, who couldn't roll her R's, and she had Ray with his charm and his promises.

The world was knocked off axis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On a cold night in the middle of a deserted street a knife was plunged into a dying man's chest and a team was called to investigate.

She stood with them in autopsy beside the body and held it together for barely long enough before rushing out. He followed along, not wanting her to hurt, and it almost happened right then.

He stroked her cheek in the elevator as she talked to him about monsters, and as the doors began to slide open she leant up for the reassurance she needed.

Before they had the chance they were joined by two more, and their hug disabled the silver box for half an hour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was taken back to a year and a bit ago when he thought she was dead the day he was told she was missing. He searched high and low, not leaving anything unturned, because although everyone was concerned it was different for him.

He had almost lost her before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

But they found her in a barn with only a cut to her head, and it hurt when she hugged the man he had come to hate and not him.

Ray was something he couldn't be, as EJ was with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She sat at a table with an empty box beside her plate and another promise added to her list, and it was the worst way to have missed the funeral.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He almost died.

She panicked when she heard that he had been shot and was in the hospital with no memory of the attack. She wanted to visit but was confined to pacing at the Navy Yard while he was questioned about what he couldn't remember. She rang multiple times and drove her boss insane until she was given the all clear to visit.

She camped out on the ground beside his bed, because he almost died and the couch was too uncomfortable, and one day 'almost' might be removed from the equation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It took them a while to find the family on the boat and once the case had been wrapped he noticed a difference about her.

She came to his house that night, like she used to, and they sat in silence listening to her phone ring. Eventually he answered for her and told the person on the other end that she couldn't talk right now, and when he hung up she told him a story about her mother.

They shared stories about their childhood and laughed and cried until they fell asleep on each other, forgetting for now about her empty box.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She packed her bag and boarded a flight to another world with barely a goodbye thrown at him. He waited back home in a church with prayers for her dying on his lips, while she laid in the sand beside a fallen comrade and cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His father was involved again and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to make up with him, but he didn't want to be brought into the lies.

He was convinced to by her, who knew it was what he wanted, and so they made plans for the following weekend and promised each other they'd try.

He stood with the others in his boss's basement that night, drinking bourbon and trying to remember when he became a part of this family.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was Christmas Eve and she had no one except a pregnant Marine and her boss, until they were joined by a baby and several Russian assassins.

She killed them and thought of her sister when she was passed the baby girl and that night she kept them company in the hospital with another dream clouding her mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He sat in a safe house staring at the girl he had thought he had loved, and she stared right back and told him that there was somebody else that cared more.

He said goodbye for good this time and asked her if she considered him to be in her life, and it almost happened then, but her phone rang and she answered with 'hello'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bad things began to happen in a sequence when he knelt to the ground and offered a rock. She couldn't say yes but she couldn't say no, so she waited and told everyone maybe.

EJ had left and he sat staring at her instead of at his work, and she wished she had been given the opportunity to answer his questions from nights ago.

Eventually Ray's proposal deserved an answer, and she gave it to him in the form of a fist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They were sent to Cartagena and he met her version of the late Mike Franks, who sat regarding him with judging eyes. He was warned, later when they were the only two in the hotel, and he learnt that Monique Lisson cared more about her than she let on.

He sat on the balcony that night wondering if she knew Monique still regarded her as her 'baby sister'.

She joined him, leaving the Chaplin and her friend sleeping, and they watched the waves crash against the shore before sleep drove them to their separate beds.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As they boarded a flight back to their home he quoted something to her that didn't really exist, and she understood because she had always known what he was trying to tell her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was haunted by memories of a little girl's screams and found comfort by her side that night, drinking in a bar for as long as his eyes remained open. She drove him home, helped him into bed, and sat through the nightmares until they subsided into nothing.

Then, she laid down beside him and slept.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He offered his arm as a cushion on the flight to Italy and chased away anybody who complained about her snoring. They changed into their uniform and picked up their dynamic from where they had left it spread in a hotel room seven years ago, and that was that.

But they left with a new threat in the air and a crazy feeling in their gut that neither of them could place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a moment in which time froze and they decided to risk their luck.

They had done it before and always had they made it out together, but now the elevator shook and the world crumbled around them.

She gripped onto him and trusted that he would keep her alive, and it was all he could do to stop her from falling.

The lights flickered and died, and their legs buckled simultaneously as they crashed against each other and exploded like fireworks.

And the others, who waited through years of pain and the rebuilding of trust, would say that this was the defining moment of their relationship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once, years ago, two people stood side by side sheltered from the rain and they couldn't be any more different.

Now, the same two people laid pressed against each other under ceiling and debris, and if it was to be asked you would find that anyone who had been acquainted with them would say that they knew each other better than themselves.

For Ziva would not leave without Tony, as he could not live without her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Someday they'll go down together;  
They'll bury them side by side;  
To few it'll be grief-  
To the law a relief-  
But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: I got this idea after I watched **_**Bonnie and Clyde **_**for the first time. The first two lines of the ending of the poem (which is just above this) made me think of Tony and Ziva, and then the Season Finale happened and although I haven't seen it yet I ended up writing this. And believe me when I say that I hope they don't die, but this just happened (although originally it wasn't going to be included).**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and pretty please with cherry's on top leave a review? :D**


End file.
